


dirt, black

by gengarchan



Series: bad moon rising [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Death, M/M, Mild horror?, Witches, demon bokuto, witch akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengarchan/pseuds/gengarchan
Summary: Akaashi is visited in the middle of the night and doesn't appreciate it.Guardian Demon AU.





	dirt, black

**Author's Note:**

> I slapped this together just to see if I could. I think this is going to be part of a grander series. Shoutout to Clara for linking me to this prompt: https://haikyuumon.tumblr.com/post/161906142754/writing-prompt-s-instead-of-having-a-guardian
> 
> There's minor mentions of gore and lots of demon talk. I listened to Pagan Poetry by Björk the entire time I wrote this.

“Akaashi.” 

 

Darkness of sleep succumbs to the darkness of his bedroom as he blinks himself awake. It was a dreamless sleep— the sort that weighs heavy on your brain and bones and makes you feel like you’re sinking into soft ice. It’s hard to pull yourself out of it. The rusty whisper is not enough to jolt his body to full function, and his limbs are still caught in NREM tides. His brain rolls. Rolls slowly, but can still make out the shape of his doorway and the succulents on his dresser. Now able to count to ten, he waits.

 

And waits. Waits for something further. 

 

Silence settles on the pale blue of his walls and he has counted all the way to thirty. 

 

Eyelids fluttering— teasing him with the comfort of suspended consciousness— Akaashi decides that he’s done waiting. He curls into himself further and clutches the pillow in his arms, bends his knees and crinkles his nose. A blurry gaze to his clock reminds him that he can still get a solid five hours before he has to wake up for work. Promising. 

 

** “Akaashi.”  **

 

Louder this time, rust transcending to an organic rot that stutters his body to awareness. But he keeps his eyes screwed shut. Doesn’t dare move or give any indication of his undesired rousing. The cold of the room bites at his neck. He just wants to sleep. 

 

**“A K A A S H I,”** festering. It rocks his bed frame with the power behind its beckoning. He knows he should free his eyes to the wanting entity, but he can’t bring himself to do it. So he only hugs his pillow closer to his chest, tries to get lost in the scent of detergent. 

 

But it’s there. He can hear it **breathe**.

 

The edge of his mattress dips down from its weight. Ripping into cotton sheets as it crawls over him, it stops at his legs to inhale the scent of them. Liquid breaks onto his ankle— thick and sticky. Drool? The heat of its form is fiery, almost blistering. Bears down on him like an unforgiving fog. Something drags against his thigh. Heavy. 

 

Still enclosed in the darkness of his own accord, he remains unmoving. Even as sharpness grazes his arms, chest, hips. Akaashi holds his breath as it exhales into his ear— a metallic coil of a snarl and a rasp.

 

“Are you mad at me?” 

 

Akaashi sighs. 

 

“You’re ignoring me.” 

 

Finally, he lets his eyes open. He knows he can’t keep up the act the whole night. 

 

“Bokuto, I’ve told you before, I need to sleep during this time,” Akaashi explains evenly, and despite the silent urging to leave him to his slumber, he turns onto his back to fully face the presence that looms over him.A full honey moon stare cuts through the darkness, and he can hear the demon’s skeletal wings beating in time with his own breathing.

 

Charcoal stained fangs flash in victory. “You’re talking to me!” And then Akaashi’s neck is being nuzzled affectionately, bone platinum hair tickling his chin. “And I know you need your sleep to be healthy and everything but I just figured…. you know, since you were so upset when you got home… that I could wake you up and I could do something for you to make up for it! I’m really powerful during this time, Akaashi!” 

 

His eyes are becoming accustomed to the blanket of pitch blackness and he focuses on the details of Bokuto’s form— the talons at his fingertips and the ink dripping off his calves and broad back. At Bokuto’s enthusiastic offer, he only shakes his head, adjusting to sit up comfortably so they can speak face to face. 

 

“I don’t need you to do anything for me, Bokuto. And I was rather upset when I got back home, you’re right.” Steely eyes narrow and fiery ones lower— extinguishes into something akin to submission. 

 

It wouldn’t have bothered Akaashi so much if he hadn’t had such an awful day at work, he thinks. Coming home to see police cars parked outside of his apartment building, rushing up the stairs to see his landlord shaking and in tears as she details what she saw when she opened his neighbor’s door after spotting the pooling of thick red seeping into the tacky welcome mat. Being questioned about wild animals, shady presences, and any known drug deals as he sipped at his hibiscus tea. 

 

Ripped. Eaten. Nothing left except what’s splattered across the walls. 

 

That’s what he overhears from shellshocked officers when he hovers near his doorway after spelling out his alibi: a nine to five shift at a crystal shop downtown. _Not a suspect_ , they murmur. Of course he wasn’t a suspect, _no person could do whatever had been done in there_. 

 

_He was pretty, though_. 

 

Akaashi stopped listening then.

 

The impending panic throughout the complex was going to be a pain, and he wasn’t looking forward to further investigations.

 

“I did it because he was bothering you, Akaashi! I’m supposed to keep you safe. He wanted to hurt you, you know. So I hurt him before he could do it. **I had to**.” Bokuto licks at his precious human’s cheek then, tries to reason the way he tore apart his next door neighbor. And a shiver brushes over Akaashi’s spine at the thought. 

 

The catcalls, unwanted visits, sexual innuendos— yes, they were annoying, but nothing Akaashi couldn’t shake off. He’s not sure if Bokuto’s exaggerating. The demon had a tendency to act on imaginative instinct. “I’m supposed to protect you,” Akaashi is reminded once more. 

 

“… I know. But being reckless has consequences, Bokuto. You can protect me without bringing so much… attention.” Long fingers brush against the scolding heat of the demon’s cheek, and the entity relaxes against the touch. Almost purrs. Attention. That was what Akaashi was so scared of, after all. 

 

Dabbling in dark magic was not something he wanted on his resume. His landlord was already incredulous. 

 

Bokuto, whether he wanted to change the subject or he simply had no retort, only stares. Breaks the thick silence with a “I love you, Akaashi. I’ll always protect you. No matter what.” Which is expected, and there is not an ounce of regret in Akaashi as he looks back to the night he first contacted Bokuto. When he visited his dreams and then his bed. 

 

When he accepted him as his guardian, as his eternal shadow. There is no regret. 

 

And as he searches the demon’s face, he finds nothing but loyalty and sincerity. Sees through that nightmarish twist of teeth and wings and claws into a being who has dedicated its existence to him. Anger dissipates, replaced with nothing but fondness.

 

“Bokuto,” and the entity is so quick to pull his attention to him completely, sworn to being at his beck and call. “I love you too. Just talk to me, okay? Before you do anything. I deserve to know too.” After all, Bokuto was not the only one who could wreak revenge. 

 

A nod follows Akaashi’s request, and he knows Bokuto is remembering every word. Promising with intense eyes and gentle scratches at his ribcage. “Anything for you. Can I kiss you now? You look so pretty, Akaashi. Like winter.” 

 

Akaashi can’t do anything except nod before their lips brush— and Bokuto breathes black dirt into his mouth, burns something fierce in his skin but that’s what he likes about their kisses. About their love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should take this in a grittier direction or keep it semi-lighthearted, what do you guys think?


End file.
